Dalek Flat-Mates
by Daltor
Summary: What does it mean to be human? Why does the Doctor love earth so much? Why, why, why! These are the questions that two daleks will try to answer, even if it means drinking coffee, shopping, and other unthinkable horrors. Will they get hurt in the process? Most likely, will their questions be answered? Who knows, certainly not me.
1. COFFEE

Please Review

"Tag you're it"

The blonde little boy takes off away from the newly appointed chaser. He climbs up the slide and looks down at him from the wooden bridge; they glare at each other both expecting one another to strike first.

"That's not fair I'm always it!"

The pudgy redheaded boy lets himself fall to the ground; he lands on his backside and rests his head on his hands.

"That's because you're younger than me!"

The blonde boy says, he crosses his arms and grins almost as if he thought himself better, which he did.

"Only by a year!"

The pudgy kid looks up and takes in account that the sky is a light shade of bluish gray, he wonders if his weekend is going too ruined by rain. He gets up and goes over to the swings by the gate, he crosses the green pasture and bends down to pick a piece of the grass.

A bright light emerges from nowhere blinding the two boys, simultaneously a strong gust of wind blows past them bringing along pieces of mulch. The blonde boy hides behind a wall the light reminds him of when he sees his bigger brother play his war games and someone throws a flash bomb, he peeks over it and looks for his pudgy friend. He sees that he's running for the gate, he looks back to the middle of the playground and sees two grownups standing side by side. The blonde kid runs towards the slide and quickly runs off to join his friend.

"KES WE HAVE REACHED THE DESTINATION!"

"CORRECT SUPREME LEADER WILL BE PLEASED!" "FOLLOW LED WE MUST CONTINUE."

The black dalek starts moving forward towards the gate, he stops when he realizes that his partner wasn't moving with him. He turns around and looks at Led.

"KES HUMAN CHILDREN HAVE SEEN US… SHOULD WE EX-TER-MINATE?"

"NEGATIVE PERCEPTION FILTERS HAVE DISUISED US; WE LOOK LIKE NORMAL ADULT HUMANS."

"I FEEL DIRTY KES."

"AGREED."

The two daleks leave the park; they pass by a yellow home and notice the two boys tugging the hand of what they can only assume is a parent towards the direction of the park. Led looks up and sees the clouds, he thinks of the different atmosphere that this planet has, he remembers that dark clouds mean precipitation, usually rain. They pass by the many houses at a steady pace, he wonders if in the future will the daleks be able to move faster. The pair move around they pass by people who are completely oblivious to them, finally after a while they reach the cities down-town. Soon all the houses and green pastures are replaced by buildings and concrete floors, Kes and he both stop to look at a big fountain with a species of fish spewing out water.

"SSPPEEEEEWW." Led says randomly spinning in a complete circle receiving a glance from his partner.

They pass by buildings of all sorts, they see clothing stores, antique shops, restaurants, and even a strip club. The two looked at the windows as they passed by, Kes wasn't sure how he should feel about all of it, he knew that he was created by the supreme leader to infiltrate earth and learn more about the species the doctor had taken a strong liking too. He knew that Led and he were different from the others; they were 'special' as the other would like to call them. He knew that the others didn't feel the way they did, and that they would never understand what he felt inside him, so as he passed by the windows he couldn't help but feel a small admiration for all the strange things this species had done, all the weird objects and designs that they had created. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise, he turned his eye stalk and saw what he learned to be a 'car', he learned that the metallic boxes helped transport humans from place to place, he also learned that many cars killed people by hitting them almost like it had done to him.

"DESTINATION REACHED." Kes said ignoring the honks that the car continued to blare.

Led who had kept fairly quiet for the trip looked around, he wasn't really sure where he was, he saw a couple humans sitting down outside of the building putting strange objects to their lips.

"SHALL WE ENTER?" he asked.

"CORRECT."

The white dalek opened his secret compartment and extended out his mechanical hand, he griped the door handle and opens the door for his partner to pass through. The white dalek waits for Kes to enter; he turns his eyestalk toward his partner and watches as Kes starts moving forward.

"Welcome to Starbucks what would like?" the cashier says with a forced smile, Kes can tell, her frustrations are clear. Sometimes he wishes his face could reflect his feelings, but now is not the time for such thoughts so he pushes the dark feelings away.

"KES WHAT ARE WE DOING."

Led starts to regret not paying more attention to the when the instructions were given.

"HUMAN STUDIES STATE THAT HUMANS DRINK A LOT OF COFFEE, WE MUST UNDERSTAND… WE MUST BLEND IN." "JOKE MADE! GET IT BLEND?"

"KES I HAVE NO HUMAN CURRENCY."

"YOU HAVE FAILED TO LAUGH; YOU WILL NOT MAKE A GOOD HUMAN."

Kes turns away and looks at the cashier; he tells her that they would like two iced coffees, one mocha and one caramel. He looks at her punch in the order and waits for what he knows will happen next, her asking for payment. He opens his secret compartment and extends out his hand already gripping what he knows to be a ten dollar bill.

"Your change will be four dollars and seventy-eight cents." She extends her hand to give him the change.

Kes looks at her hand, firmly clutching the money, then down to his two grippers he calls hands, he hadn't planned for this, he knows that the end result would not be well. She would probably feel the metal, instead of what human skin feels like.

"KEEP THE CHANGE."

He turns around and heads over to the designated area for picking up ones purchases, as he waits for it he wonders if they can even drink this. A different girl hands them the drinks, smiles and bids them a good day. They exit the coffee shop and head over to the trash can on the street corner, they look at each other, Led is waiting for Kes to go first. Kes looks down at the drink and slowly pull his gripper hand back in, he watches it creep back in, inch by inch till the two panels slide shut. He hears Leds hand retracting as well, when he hears his partners panels close he turns to him.

"HOW DO YOU FEEL?"

"I FEEL NOTHING KES."

"NIETHER DO I."

"WE HAVE EX-TER-MINATED OUR FIRST COFFEE!"

Kes feels a sudden sharp tingle run down his tentacles, he worries but the feeling is gone almost as quickly as it came, so he ignores it.

"LETS GO LED, WE MUST FIND A HOTEL."

"AGREED, LETS GET ONE WITH BUNK BEDS."

Kes starts walking down the sidewalk, when he hears a scream and something breaking. He turns his eyestalk towards the direction of the noise and he sees that it came from inside the coffee shop. He knows why too, now they're all looking at him, he sees his reflection on the mirror and it's not good. It's not good at all.


	2. HOUSE HUNTING

PLEASE REVIEW, IF YOU READ IT AND YOU DON'T REALLY LIKE IT ATLEAST GIVE ME SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITCISM. :)

"LED THIS WAY, COME!"

The white dalek finishes processing the fact that they are visible, he turns to Kes and moves. The people in the coffee shop start to pour out, phones in hand, all trying to get a good shot of the strange robots. Kes keeps moving he sees an alley way coming up, he does a sharp turn and rides through a small puddle. He rush through knocking trash cans in the process, he hears Led trailing behind him, Kes is glad he didn't get lost.

"WE ARE VISIBLE, PERCEPTION FILTERS DOWN!" he pipes up from behind.

"IT WOULD SEEM IT'S BECAUSE OF THE COFFEE."

Kes turns left when he hears Led stop; he too comes to a stop and turns around.

"Kes I'm scared." "KES WHAT IS THIS, THIS INSIDE ME, I'VE NEVER FELT IT BEFORE… ITS… ITS FEAR."

Kes looks past led, he ignores him and checks out if they were being followed. He sees that they weren't, he turns too Led and smacks his eye stalk with his plunger. Led is shocked, he doesn't know how to react to what just happened. He watches as Kes turns around and stands still; the silence turns the moment awkward.

"SORRY LED BUT I FEEL THE SAME WAY."

They begin to leave the alley, after finally finding a street they find a body lying across the floor.

"GET UP."

Led runs into the motionless body, his bumper makes a small thud, the body starts to move and get up.

"What? Oh... you know the deal what will it be?"

"WHAT DEAL, EXPLAIN."

The lady pulls apart her coat revealing her partly clothe body. The two daleks look at her then at each other, Kes notices that she hasn't run away screaming, led stands there still with no idea with what's going on.

"I thought that two gentlemen, like you two came here to get specific services performed."

The women puts her hands on her hips, Kes pushes her out of the way and leaves the alley.

"DID YOU SEE LED, SHE DIDN'T SCREAM." "LET'S LOOK FOR A WINDOW."

The two move around, they pass by people who also don't scream, Kes is sure that they are safe now. Sure enough they passed by a store and there on the window they looked like normal filthy humans. Kes lets out a small whoop and does circle around led, he stops and becomes very still.

"WE MUST CONTINUE, NOW WE MUST FIND A PLACE TO REST." He says.

"YES LET'S."

They go south because Led says he remembers seeing a house for rent, so they start to move in what Kes thinks to be south. After three blocks Led turns his eyestalk to Kes, Kes notices and does the same.

"TELL ME, HOW WILL WE FIND HIM?"

"INFORMATION NOT KNOWN, WE WILL FIND HIM LATER ON."

Led doesn't seem satisfied with his answer but keeps quiet, he wonders how it'll all be, will they succeed in their mission.

He looks at Kes; maybe they won't, maybe like so many others they too will die at the hands of their greatest enemy.

The weather is balmy, the sun is out keeping people warm, of course to Kes this is all statistical, he knows for a fact its 80 degrees, but he likes to secretly pretend that he can feel. He wonders if he can ever devolve, to go from a dalek; a cold metal shell to a kaled, how he wishes that he too could walk with legs and have proper arms with thumbs and nails. He looks to the side and see the sign up against the wall of a small house.

"IS THIS IT LED?"

"NEGATIVE BUT LET'S ENTER ANYWAYS."

Kes walks up to the stair steps, he looks around to see if anyone is watching him, when he sees that it's all clear he begins to levitate till he reaches the top. He drops down and pushes the doorbell with his plunger, he hears a distant ring. He turns back to Led and tries to give a reassuring sign; he turns back when he hears the door clicking open.

He's greeted by an elderly woman, who smiles and steps outside.

"WE ARE HERE TO RENT THIS HOUSE."

"You want to rent the house, I'm sorry someone else beat you to it."

"OH."

"Sorry sweetie."

The women shuffles back to the door and steps inside, she give Kes an apologetic smile and closes the door.

"SIGH" "COME LED LETS KEEP LOOKING..."

The sun is no longer at its peak; slowly clouds pass by covering it giving off shade. The two daleks find another apartment, but the results where the same, so far they are homeless. They decide to cut through the park to get to the other side faster, led moves on ahead and starts spinning in circles while moving forward. Kes lets him do his thing, he's not use too this and he's clearly bored. Kes wonders if he has enough money for rent, he decides to stop at the first ATM he sees. Meanwhile Led is still spinning, he doesn't know why he started spinning but he finds it relaxing, having his vision see nothing but a repeating blur.

"KEEEESS I AMM BOORRREDD"

Kes ignores him, he focus on the wind; he feels a strong breeze pass them. He hears rustling, he looks around and sees a newspaper flying around, it is hit by another gust of wind and flies directly into led eyestalk.

"I AAMMM BBLIINDD!"

"LED CLAM DOWN, IT IS JUST PAPER."

Led stops spinning and watches as the newspaper falls off his eyestalk to the floor, Kes goes over to it to see what it says. He zooms in to it and sees that all it shows are human comics, he disappointed, but he doesn't know what he expected to find. The newspaper stirs and is lifted up, the wind takes it away but stops dead in its tracks when it hits a bench.

"KES COME LOOK!" "APARTMENTS FOR RENT!"

Kes had already begun moving, but stops when he heard his partner, he turns back and rushes to see. The back of the paper had listings of apartments and houses for sale and rent, Kes looks for houses listed for rent. He finds one that suites his liking and starts moving, he moves and inside him he's knows that this is the one. They escape the park and move onto the streets sidewalk, it's getting dark; he switches his vision so that he can see in the dark. The street lights turn on, illuminating the sidewalk, it's seems that it's just for them because of how empty it is. Kes asks Led for the newspaper to check the address; sure enough they have arrived to the street, now they just have to find the house. They each take one side of the parallel sidewalks, Kes carefully scans his side for the sign, he hears led say something.

"HERE IT IS!"

Kes crosses over and catches up with Led, he looks at the wall and plastered on it is a for rent sign. The wind picked up, and a steady stream of rain drops started to fall, the raindrops hit his metallic shell making a horrid noise. Looks like it eventually rained, Kes thinks back to the chubby kid and what he had said.

"FINALLY KES WE HAVE FOUND IT!"

"LET'S HOPE THIS GOES WELL." "IF NOT…"

Led goes to the door and rings the doorbell, he backs up and waits impatiently. He wonders if daleks usually get tired, he doesn't know but he does know that he is exhausted. The weather worsens leaving Led worried about another thing, electrocution.

The door slowly creaks open and is caught by the lock link.

"May I help you?"

"WE ARE HERE FOR THE HOUSE."

"Ah your here to rent the house, well it's a bit late but I'm sure that if you leave your phone number we can get together tomorrow and talk more about this."

"BUT, WE NEED IT RIGHT NOW…"

"Right now?! I'm afraid that's impossible just look at the weather, please come back tomorrow."

The man closes the door with a definite shut leaving Led standing there stuttering dripping wet. He turns back to Kes.

"BUT…"


	3. HOTEL

**Sorry for taking forever, i now have plans for continuing this story, message me something you'd like the daleks to do and i might write it, really i just want to have fun with this, thanks.**

Chapter 3: Hotel

For a species who didn't show emotions, Kes felt the disappointment radiating from Led, Kes saw the door open and just as soon as she opened the door, it was closed. Kes didn't bother staying after he heard the door close, it was over, he turned away and started moving. He heard Led, and watched as his partner stood at the closed door and mumbled to himself.

"LED COME WE'LL FIND A HOTEL."

"BUT…"

"I KNOW, HURRY… BEFORE WE… CATCH A COLD…"

Kes tried to make light of the situation, he knew that they would never catch a cold, their casing prevented all foreign contamination, plus something as weak and human as a common cold was something incomprehensible to the dalek, thank the supreme leader for internet research.

Led mumbled one last time before turning away from the door and started following Kes, he was upset, which was such a basic emotion that even he didn't feel bad for feeling that way. He considered bringing the house down, a swift array of carefully place shots could easily destroy it, but he let the notion go, the supreme leader would not be pleased at his actions. As he walked he thought maybe this hadn't been the house, maybe he didn't even see a sign, maybe he made it all up, but he figured this information will probably be best kept to himself a scolding from Kes was the last thing he needed.

"KES DESTINATION?"

"UNKNOWN"

"EXPLAIN UNKOWN"

"BE QUIET LED"

"YOU'RE HEMISPHERES MAKE YOU LOOK FAT"

"I HEARD THAT"

After their brief spat the walk was quiet and awkward, to make matters worse the rain kept pouring; showing no signs of stopping, Kes kept turning back to check on Led, who seemed to have calmed down. They left the suburban neighborhood and crossed over to the city, which was surprisingly well lit and full of people, all of whom disregarded the two. They walked around looking for any signs of a hotel, but all the towers looked the same, so they kept on the lookout for anything that could house them for the night.

Kes passed by an alley way similar to the one where they escaped the surprised humans at the coffee store, and considered spending the night there, maybe they could go back to the park and rest under a tree. Led hung back following his partner, keeping a look out for the word, the word that would provide shelter, they crossed a sidewalk and out of the corner of his eyestalk he saw huge neon red lights, he disregarded it and continued. After a block Led stopped quickly and thought back, Kes said to look for the word hotel… immediately his mood brightened, their search was over.

"KES?!"

"YES?"

"WE PASSED A BULIDING THAT HAD THE WORD HO-TE-L IN IT."

"SHOW ME."

Kes knew better than to get angry, he had to admit that Led wasn't the brightest and it's a good thing he remembered to mention the hotel in time, even if it was after they passed it. Led led him back a block and turned right, sure enough the looming tower displayed the words "hotel" specifically "Green & Rankin Hotel", the two looked at each other and started to walk in.

As soon as they entered the building they were greeted with an amiable ambience, they stood fixed on the tile floor dripping rain water failing to notice the puddle they left. Led was the first to approach the front desk, Kes was surprised at his partner's sudden individuality, but he was soon proved wrong when he realized Led just wanted to see the fish tank.

The lady behind the reception desk eyed them suspiciously, she glanced at the puddle and track of water that they left behind and sighed at the fact that she knew she would have to clean it. She watched as one of the two gentlemen walked over to the fish tank and stared at it, almost as she would when she was a kid. She watched as the other one started walking towards her.

"Hello Welcome to the Green & Rankin hotel, how may I help you?"

"HELLO MY PARTHNER AND I WOULD LIKE TO STAY HERE."

"Okay, will that be a single room?"

Kes stared at the women and then at Led, did this women think? No…

"WE WILL HAVE A DOUBLE BEDDED ROOM."

"Alright two beds, how long will you be staying?"

"HOW MUCH FOR A WEEK?"

"For a week, that would beee… $89… per person, so that's two people, for seven days… that's $1,246, but we have a special, so I can do that and this and the total would be $950, would you like that?"

"WE WILL TAKE IT…"

The lady started typing on her computer, Kes took this time to take out money from his compartment, ten one hundred dollar bills, crisp and if anyone asked most definitely real. She takes the money from his grippers and pulls out a pen, she marks each bill, all of them turning what Kes assumed to be the appropriate color, because she shows no signs of suspicion, she puts the cash in the register and at the same time, she prints out the receipt, rips it out of the printer, and holds it out for Kes to take. He carefully extends his grippers and clamps down on the corner of the receipt, he turns away and is called back.

Kes almost forget, without turning back he says.

"KEEP THE CHANGE."

She smiles, and immediately disregards any malice she thought of the two.

"But you're forgetting your keycard!"

Kes curses profanely inside his head, he turns back and with his still extended gripper, he grabs the keycard.

Led watched as Kes paid for the rooms, he wondered how much money they actually had, he'd ask Kes when he passed by. Led turned his attention back to the fishes, there were a total of 10, each now with a name and life story, Led watched them scurry to and fro, bubbling and doing what fish do. He watched as Lack Luster lll, a goldfish who did not live up to his name, moved around the tank, evading the rocks and swimming through holes, with grace, Lack Luster lll swam up to eyestalk level and gurgled at Led. In that instant, something stirred inside of Led, he didn't have time to ponder what exactly it was because Kes started walking towards him.

"LETS GO LED WE MUST REST."

Led says nothing, he glanced at Lack, who is still looking at the dalek, one more time and heads off.

Led figured now was a good time to ask Kes about the money, they stopped in front of the elevators, Kes walked over and with his plunger pushed the up button, it flashed white and the numbers started counting down.

"KES HOW MUCH MONEY DO WE HAVE"

"MONEY IS NOT A FACTOR WHICH YOU SHOULD WORRY ABOUT, WORRY ABOUT THE DOCTOR."

"BUT I NEED SOME."

"WHAT DO YO-"

Kes stopped before completing his sentence, he did need Led to do more with his mission, giving him money could very well be a good idea, he opened his compartment and took out ten one hundred dollar bills, he handed them to Led, and stepped into the now open elevator.

The ride up was uncomfortable, having no way to grab on to the railing, the daleks shook and bumped into each other as the elevator shaft moved up, finally after the fifthteenth floor of horrid music the elevator stopped and let the daleks out, they moved out and continued down the hall. They passed by the rooms looking for their number, when they found it the two daleks stared at the door, then at the keycard, then back at the door.

"KE-"

"QUIET LET ME THINK…"

The dalek stared at the slot where he assumed the keycard was inserted, he opened his compartment and extended his gripper, which was still holding on to the card, to his misfortune the dalek was too tall and was not able to accommodate his arm to make any sharp angles, what he could do was move his gripper arm downwards. The tip of the card barely slid into the hole, he carefully tried to slide the whole card in, his attempt failed, the card bent and snapped out, fluttering to the ground.

Kes was absolutely devastated, he wondered how was he going to be able to pick it up, he looked at his partner and back at the card on the floor.

"WE COULD ALWAYS ASK FOR HELP?"

Led was right, Kes didn't like it but it was the only logical solution at the moment. Led started to move towards the elevator when he heard it ring and open, out of it came out a couple, the male seemed to be heavily intoxicated, he held a bag in his hand, and was being helped walk by a women who was quite, unlike her husband, sober, he brushed her off and started shuffling towards him. He stumbled and leaned on the walls in order to stay up, he composed himself and started forward, his attempt at walking was in vain for he stumbled and caught on to Led on his way down.

"Hhhuunnn, what… what is this…?"

The women's face turned an ungodly shade of red and rushed towards her husband, she grabbed him and helped him up, Led was frozen still, the human had touched him, besides the fact that he would have to burn his armor, there was also the fact that the human had felt his actual metallic shell not flesh, this could turn bad.

"I am so sorry, please excuse my husband, he isn't usually like this."

She helped him back up and continued to their room, Led turned his eye-stalk and looked at the back of her ears, blood red. He remembered Kes saying that, that was a way to tell if a human was embarrassed, he watched as she passed Kes and opened the door directly in front of them.

"EXCUSE ME COULD YOU HELP US?"

The women turned back and looked at the two guys, she looked at her pathetic excuse for a husband who was leaning on the door, looking for the key, she took it out of her purse and handed it to him. She looked at them again, and walked over to them.

"With?"

Led moved over to a very silent Kes and looked down at the keycard.

"WE DO NOT KNOW HOW TO OPERATE THIS MECHANISM."

She looked at the keycard on the floor and back at the two, she figured it was the least she could do after the incident, she proceeded to pick up the floor and inserted it into the slot, the lock turned green and she opened the door.

"So you just put it in and take it out quick that should work. Sorry again…"

Kes was impressed at how Led handed the situation, when he saw the human grab on to Led, he feared it was all over, but no, his partner kept his cool and even managed to get the door open. Kes felt a new found respect for him, he was sure to mention this to the supreme leader when they contacted him. Kes walked inside and went over to the TV that was located in front of the bed, Kes stopped and looked at the room, only one bed. He pushed his frustration away and focused on the TV, he took out a small device from inside his compartment and attached it to the side of the flat screen. He pushed the button and it turned on, the screen flickered on and off finally settling on a transmission from his ship.

The supreme leader was on the screen, his eyestalk move towards Led then to Kes.

"UPDATE."

"YES SUPREME LEADER WE ARRIVED WITH LITTLE COMPLICATION."

"THE TEMPORAL SHIFT WORKED?"

"YES WE ARE IN THE RIGHT TIME PERIOD, WE SAW THE DATE ON A NEWSPAPER."

"WE HAD TROUBLE FINDING A BASE, LED WAS THE ONE WHO FOUND THIS HOTEL, ALSO SUPREME LEADER WE FACE CERTAIN ISSUES…"

"ISSUES? EXPLAIN."

Led saw where the conversation was going, he thought back to before and felt a grand idea forming, he decided to speak up.

"SUPREME LEADER WE FACE CERTAIN MECHANICAL ISSUES"

"GO TO 1825 REGAL DRIVE WE HAVE AN ADROID WHO WILL ASSIST WITH ANY MECHANICAL PROBLEMS. HAVE YOU FOUND ANYTHING OUT?"

Kes thought back to any other complications.

"YES COFFEE MOMENTARLIY DISRUPTS OUR PERCEPTION FILTERS."

"NOTED, KEEP ME POSTED."

With that the supreme leader disrupted the signal, turning off the screen. Kes solved one problem, now he had another, he turned around and looked at the bed, his data says that it's technically a "California king sized bed", big enough for the both just barely, the two daleks walked over to opposite sides and stood still.

"…LED, WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS ROOM…"

"…STAYS IN THIS ROOM, KES…"

The two hovered on to the bed and let themselves lay down, the task was performed with little difficulty and discomfort, Kes began to start his shutdown, setting his waking at 11:00. The dalek felt everything slow down and remembered nothing more before falling into blissed black.


	4. SHOPPING

**I want to apologize for not updating this in such a long time, some personal stuff happened and I was no longer in the mood to write but I'm over it now and here this is, I no longer know what's going to happen with Kes and Led as far as the story line is concerned but I see that its somewhat liked so I'll do my best to continue writing it. Thanks for putting up with me.**

Led felt everything start back up, light entered his eyestalk and was registered by his brain, he was completely awake, he hovered back up and stood in front of the bed, he looked at his partner and watched as he too rose.

"LED WE MUST DO THE NEXT HUMAN ACTIVITY."

"GOOD MORNING TO YOU TOO."

"COME WE MUST SHOP."

The daleks left the room, Led was glad that they didn't close the door yesterday, he pushed it open and walked out, Kes looked at the door as he left, it was completely open, we're going to have to stop by the android first.

They went down the elevator and left the hotel, Kes made sure to glare at the receptionist with disdain, they slid out of the door and stepped outside into a sunny vibrant city, which was obviously but unfortunately teeming with humans. Led followed Kes as they walked down the sidewalk, Kes led him into a nearby parking lot, most likely used by the residents of the hotel. Kes made sure no one was looking, he walked over to a car of what looked to be a recent model and looked inside, sure enough there was a g.p.s. strapped inside. Led looked around, not really sure was Kes was about to do, he watched as his partner put his plungers suction cup on the glass window and started to make his plunger spin, he stepped back and let the circular piece of glass fall out, he stuck his plunger into the car and suctioned the g.p.s. Kes was able to download the software into him and let go, he retreated back and looked at Led.

"COME I KNOW WHERE TO GO."

The walk was short, now that Kes knew where to go, which turns to take, and how long it would take, the trips would be easy. They arrived at the building, they walked up to the doorbell and ringed it, immediately a middle aged man opened the door.

"Yes, I was expecting you two, come come."

The two daleks walked in the disheveled building and noticed that inside wasn't much better, an array of wires, metallic pieces, and parts of robots laid strewn across the room, Kes figured that they must serve some purpose beside being atrocious decor.

"The great one says you two need to fix some problems?"

"WE NEED HANDS."

"Hands… I can do hands… you'll have to be temporarily shut down, hibernation if you will, I can do it very quick, now in fact… that would be best… do I have right equipment? Yes, come come we mustn't dilly dally, you two have an important task ahead of you."

They followed him into the back room, which was surprisingly clean, in comparison to everywhere else, the android pointed them where to stand and face, and left the room. Led saw the android leave, he quickly remembered and followed the android. Kes watched as Led left the designated spot and followed the android, he considered following or even asking but decided against it. He waited for Leds return, finally he saw the android walk in with an alien looking toolbox, behind him followed Led, he went back to his spot and averted Kes's glance.

The android opened the alien toolbox and pulled out a series of tools, he carefully set them next to each other neatly and walked over to the daleks, he typed in something on a hand held device, Kes felt everything start slowing down, he turned one more time to look at Led, Led felt his self-activity starting to dwindle, he looked over at Kes who was staring at him, he was the last thing he saw before he succumbed to the dark.

When they came too, they were surprised to see that they were still looking at each other.

"LED WHAT DID YOU TALK TO THE ANDRIOD ABOUT?"

Remembering himself, Led looked down at his first center hemisphere, sure enough it was no longer black but clear and filled with water.

"THIS."

Kes looked at the glass hemisphere that was located on Leds body, he didn't know what to think, weird fashion statement? An attempt at being different? Pure stupidity? Will I ever know the true reasons behind Leds motivation? He looked back up at Led and looked at where his plunger once was.

"LED LOOK AT YOUR PLUNGER."

Led looked down, but instead of a plunger he saw a black hand, he moved the fingers, each one at a time, trying to get use too the new feeling.

"Yes, you like it, huh? I had planned for this, I always wondered why the plunger, why not a hand, but then I thought… WHY NOT BOTH?!"

Kes looked at the android, he was insane but brilliant, he looked at his hand and retracted it, when it came back out it extended out into its old dome shape. He switched back and forth, hand, plunger, hand, plunger, eventually he settled with the hand, he wanted to try out his new addition.

"THE SUPREME LEADER WILL BE PLEASE WITH YOUR WORK."

"YES, THANKS FOR THE HEMISPHERE! "

"You like it, I fit it with everything you'll need, and I put a little something extra in your hand."

Kes started to head out, instead he returned to the android and he stuck out his hand and waited for the android, the android looked at the dalek, took his hand and shook it.

"Pleasure mate! As for you…"

The android walked over to Led and whispered in a hushed voice.

"THANK YOU!"

They left the building, and noticed that the sun wasn't as strong anymore, Kes remembered passing by a department store, on their way here and headed in the direction. They walked a considerable distance, when Kes turned his eyestalk at Led, he saw Led moving his arm in circles, switching from plunger to hand multiple times, it made him think about his own addition and how many problems this trip solved, that doesn't make sense, the technology to improve the daleks was available but not pursued, why? His train of thought was interrupted by Led who bumped into him.

"WHY DID YOU STOP" Led asked.

"WE PASSED THE STORE"

It was true in Kes's deep thought, he completely missed the turn, he turned around and headed to the store. They arrived pretty quickly, the huge structure stood out from the rest of the buildings being that it had huge glass windows and bright color paint, the two arrived at the doors and were a bit disappointed to find out that they were automatic, regardless they stepped in and looked all the people that were inside. Kes was mesmerized and repulsed at the same time, too see some many humans concentrated in one spot, in harmony with each other, all with one goal; to shop.

Kes didn't know what to look at first, they array of merchandise astounded him. The magnitude of colors, of selection, of people. He watched them teem, all of them he noticed seemed to be in a hurry, why he wondered, he considered asking someone, but decided to do so later, now was not the time for that.

"TYPICAL HUMAN BEHAVIOR IS ALL THAT IS… WHAT SHALL BE MY FIRST PURCHASE"

"MIGHT I RECOMMEND SOAP"

Kes almost didn't resister what happened, Led... made a joke...? He turned to Led and did the only thing he could, bop him on his dome.

"KES YOU HAVE FAILED TO LAUGH"

"I WILL NOT MAKE A GOOD HUMAN"

"AGREED"

With that Led turned around and started to go down an aisle, eye stalk moving looking for a sign, any clue to indicate that he was going the right way, after going down two other aisle he managed to end up in the hardware section, Led walked past all the tools scanning each one and taking notice of the price.

"I CAN BUY THIS, AND THIS, I CAN PURCHASE THAT, I CA-"

"Excuse me may I help you?"

"AFFIRMATIVE I AM LOOKING FOR THE STORE SECTION THAT HANDELS THE CARASSIUS AURATUS AURATUS"

Led gleamed proud inside, he had taken the time to find out the name, but he couldn't help feel a little disappointment in the human's face, which clearly showed a lack of understanding.

"Excuse me?"

Led looked at the man, he looked at his name tag, it read Roger.

"ROGER, DO NOT WORRY YOUR HEAD, LED WILL FIND IT"

The man started to speak but saw that his words would be lost, for Led had already begun to move, instead he closed his mouth and began to mumble,

"carassius auratus… carassius auratus"

while he googled the word on his phone.

Kes walked around the store not looking at all the merchandise but at the people, he watched at a small child pulled on the hand of what he assumed was its mothers, he watched as she pulled and shouted, the tears running down her red face, all while the mother did her shopping, not paying a care to the child. He walked past them and looked for someone else to observe, he noticed two teenagers run past him and go to the candy section, he decided to follow them. Kes watched as the two kids pick up bars of candy and showed each other, he decided to look at the candy himself.

"CHOCOLATE, CAN NOT RESIST PURCHASE"

He took the bar of chocolate and turned to look at the kids once more, he turned just at the same time that one of the smaller kids grabbed a bar and stuffed it down his pants, Kes looked at the child, he saw the fear in his eyes, the sweat gleaming down his forehead, Kes could actually feel the adrenaline radiating from him, it excited him, he looked at the candy bar that rested on his palm, and before he knew it he was retracting it to his secret compartment, he watched until it was completely gone.

"I HAVE… STOLE…."

The two kids looked at Kes and spoke in hushed voices.

"Dude what if he works here?"

"I saw him steal a candy bar too."

"Really? Wow, he must be in his late twenty's, are you sure he stole something?"

"Watch this."

The kid walked up to Kes and held out his hand.

"High five old man."

Kes looked at the kids hand and down to his, he extended it and the kid proceeded to slap it.

With that the two kids ran off, leaving Kes in a confused state, he looked down the aisle and saw that an employee was walking down it, he passed Kes and began to use his radio.

"I just saw them walk out of this aisle, affirmative they are heading towards the entrance, we'll intercept them there."

Kes took off in the opposite direction, not wanting to be in the middle of anything, he decided that he would go to see the décor then go look for Led.

After perusing everything Kes had a mental list of all the things he would want to buy once they owned their own abode, he decided that he would begin looking for one as soon as they got back to the hotel, he looked down at the shopping cart he found and looked at the stuff in it, none of it was necessary but that wasn't the point he argued, the point was to buy stuff, to understand the purpose of buying stuff, and he did, he understood why humans bought things, why they worked and then came and spent their money on useless or useful things. He liked it the power that came with a purchase, he thought how powerful it truly was, he thought if it wasn't for the people buying things this store wouldn't exist, he went over to the checkout and started to put his stuff on the conveyer belt, when he was done and the lady was done ringing everything out he paid for everything, except the chocolate bar which rested safely inside him, this time he extended his palm out for his change, he was surprised to see the pieces of circular metal, he didn't like how they looked so he decided to leave them at the register, he began to push his cart filled with bags when he felt a tap on his back, he turned around and saw Led.

"GOOD I WILL NOT HAVE LOOK FOR YOU ANYMORE"

"WHAT DID YOU BUY KES"

"STUFF"

"AFFIRMATIVE I TOO BOUGHT… STUFF"

"LED WE HAVE FINALLY EXCERCISED THE RITUAL OF SHOPPING"

"CORRECT WE WILL HAVE TO REPEAT LETS GO BACK TO THE HOTEL I HAVE SOMETHING I NEED TO DO"

"AGREED"

They walked towards the entrance where Kes saw the two boys sitting alongside the wall, two police officers and a store employee stood beside them, he looked at the one who gave him a high five, the fear in his eyes was no longer there, it was replaced by something else, terror.

Between sobs the smaller kid shouted.

"I bloody told you he was trouble!"

"You're the one who gave him a stupid high five!"

Watching the two handcuffed boy Kes thought back to his candy bar, he pulled it back out looked at it and threw it away.

"LED I STOLE THAT"

"THE SUPREME LEADER WILL BE PLEASED"

"NO DO NOT MENTION IT I AM NOT PROUD"

By now they had left the store, Led noticed that they were inside there a while because it had gotten dark, they took the bags out of the cart and left it alongside the store, they started to walk down the street.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU KES"

"I FEEL THE SAM-"

Kes was cut short by a honk, he looked around and saw that a blonde women in casual clothing had run in front of a black car, he watched as she continued to cross the street and walked towards them, she stopped near them and turned back around, he turned back to Led to finish what he was going to say when once more he was interrupted, a nearby building suddenly exploded, he looked up and saw that the roof was in ruins, only a cloud of smoke emitted from it. Just then he watched as a second explosion blew out the windows of the top floor, smoke poured out of them and glass rain down, he was shaken by the event, he watched as people all ran away, cars swerved to avoid hitting them, he witnessed pure chaos. He turned back and saw that the blonde women had started running, Kes and Led started moving in the same direction as her, the two daleks both stopped dead in their tracks, Kes dropped his bags and ran forward, in front on them it stood, tucked between two columns the TARDIS.


End file.
